wizard101rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
The Rules of Role Play is everything wrong with it. It encourages extreme equality and no sort of challenge whatsoever. Origins The rules were created by Akatsuki and based off of Blaze Fireflame's rules and regulations to keep him in power. They looked to him as an "inspiration" and applied these rules everywhere, effectively eliminating the competition and establishing a totalitarian dictatorship. The Actual Rules According to the Wizard101RP.weebly.com site, these are the official rules: 1. If asked to explain the logic behind your move, you must do so. If you cannot adequately explain, the move is cheating. 2. To prevent arguments, everyone has perfect aim. Therefore, moves such as the following and synonymous moves are also cheating: x miss x, x dodge x, x evade x 3. If you do dodge a move, give a rough explanation of how. I.e. x ducks down under your punch x, x leans back to avoid your blade x 4. If you have abilities, make sure you have a back story on how you achieved them. This is done to prevent people from obtaining anything that primarily belongs to a select group. 5. Do not stall a fight, as in, do not question everything your opponent does unless everything is a legitimate reason to ask. (If you come to face with an opponent who does this, and the fight has gone for at least 15 minutes or longer, then have 5 people watch the fight for a while and ask the audience if they believe your opponent is stalling. If they say yes, you have won. If they say no you must go on.) 6. If your move is found to be taking in the power of a god or an ultimate power, without logically being explained or with a weakness, it is cheating. All techniques should be able to be explained rationally, and during that fight you should have a fair chance of losing. For example, a technique that can not be beaten anyway or a form of immortality to prevent yourself from dying unless a series of specifications are met. 7. Making a new character does not excuse all of your actions. A deal on one character/account is the same for all of yours, and are in sense the same person. If there is no prior soul loss, sealing, contract, etc. done to a character of yours, you can make a new character as a new persona. A soul in RP is you as a person, not on a single character. Using other's souls does not mean you can save yourself, only they can be saved then. 8. Porting out during a fight is believed to be cheating. In which case, text chatting the person will suffice. Leaving doesn't always mean it is unaccepted, as long as they have the ability to know what was done, the move is fine. This rule takes place only when someone ports out without warning in battle or to avoid an attack. Leaving someone after dodging their attack is how this should be handled. 9. Putting someone on ignore because you dislike them doesn't excuse their RP moves, unless they were sealed/killed prior to you doing that. Ignoring other's RP without a valid reason is not allowed. 10. If your move affects a person, such as with an energy, there should always be a connection established. Using a move on someone who is AFK, offline, or just not around is cheating; there was no connection to them. Depending the move type, differing connections should be used and followed accordingly. "Existence" is not a viable connection, nor are "Life lines". 11. RPing then later stating that you are in another RP tier or have their own "type" or "branch" is not allowed, it is a merely an attempt for people to play by their own rules and win. 12. Do not leave/quit RP to get out of a seal or dying. If you quit, you are done and out, your body and soul are still in play and can be affected by others still. This means just because you "quit" does not mean you're free from what was done to you. Leaving wizard101 temporarily does not mean anyone has access to your personal belongings, so long as someone is around who can vouch for you. IE: Going on a family vacation and leaving your personal armory behind and letting a friend know of this. Only you can access it still, no one else, unless you gave them permission before leaving. 13. When sealed, you cannot RP out of it. If there's a way to break the seal from the inside, then you should find a way to rationally do so. If not, you should kill yourself to enter the afterlife. If none of that is an option, then you'll remain in the seal until let out or someone finds a way to break you out. Not all seals are able to be broken, it is like dying. Vise versa, RPing with someone who is currently unable to do anything about it, such as ignoring the fact that they are dead or sealed, is also cheating; it is condoning their behavior and defeats the purpose of RP altogether if one plays only by their own rules. 14. Any form of immortality is strictly forbidden. You may have a new persona should one die, but not in the event that it would conflict with the 7th or 13th rules. However, reincarnation is allowed since to do so you have to admit to death and defeat. 15. People on the "Known Cheaters" list should not be role played with if you are aware of their fate. Keeping them in families, healing them and fighting with them defeats the purpose of their cheating and recognizing what they have done. Condoning their act makes you an accessory to it and just as in the wrong as they. It is alright to speak to them, however RPing with them is the same as ignoring their situation and their death/sealing/punishment. Being apart of that is just as bad as the original offense. X kills X <---Error is, how DID you kill the person. X slices with katana no miss etc. X <---Where did you slice, and no miss is a complete cheating tactic. X uses Super symmetric quantum mechanic theory of creation to kill you x <---Are you sure you can explain that and can be beaten? When RPing you should try to make the game enjoyable for the rest of the players, so we have put down general guidelines to do so. If you break these rules, you are not necessarily cheating, but people will not like you and you may end up on the "Most Wanted" page for your crimes. 1. Do not kill people without good reason. 2. Do not take advantage of people in any form. 3. Do not steal things from others. 4. Do not spread rumors or lie about others. 5. Do not try to turn people into your slaves. 6. Do not talk badly about people's real life. 7. This is a game and real life scenarios are not needed here. 8. Do not attack or damage public places. 9. Do not try to own people.Though it can not be stopped with a single rule, it is still not something to take lightly. 10. Do not harbor or aid people on the "Most Wanted" list. These are the Original Clan World's rules. Of course Retarda and Sovietgrad wish to see these rules applied to everyone, but most aren't putting up with it anymore.